Longing
by DIRKDRAWMESMuT
Summary: This story takes place a few days before the events of Act 6 Intermission 3. John has been a bit reclusive lately, and no doubt that Jade noticed. Basically teenage angst and longing, as well as some good ol' fashioned platonic ecto-sibling love.


I HAVE RETURNED!

I haven't been writing due to college and more important things, but I decided to post this cos I dO WHAT I WANT

Anyway enjoy

* * *

A pair of blue eyes blinked at a computer screen that had Pesterchum open. John stared blankly at the list of names on his chumroll. A list of names that have been inactive for almost two years now. Two years. He sighed heavily, drumming his fingers on the table, as if he was waiting for someone to come online. He knew that wouldn't happen though, as their current location wasn't capable of interspatial communication, if that was the correct way of putting it.

Sure, even though he had Jade and the sprites and a crapload of consorts to accompany him, he just felt as though it wasn't enough now. He missed Rose and his best bro, Dave. Even having one of the trolls to talk to would be nice. Alas, they would only see each other through the dream bubbles scarcely, and most of the time it would be just a mere glimpse before one or the other disappeared. What he would give if he could even just stay in a dream bubble long enough for John and his long-lost friends to have a small, friendly chat.

John slumped forward over his desk in a depressing fashion, nesting his head in his arms. One more year was going to feel like an eternity, he figured. He tried to stay positive in front of Jade, but it was getting harder and harder with each passing day to maintain his façade. Especially since they were running out of things to do.

Meanwhile, Jade stood in the doorway to her brother's room while he was preoccupied with his thoughts. It didn't have to take a psychic for Jade to know exactly what was on John's mind. She frowned; a mostly unusual expression for her seeing as she was always the cheerful one of the bunch. She truly wished she could do something to ease John's loneliness, but as far as she knew, her space abilities could do nothing of the sort. To be honest, she had to admit it was getting rather lonely for herself as well without her two other best friends. Even she and Davesprite were spending less time with each other than usual.

'John?'

John jumped to his sister's voice calling him. He took a minute to catch his breath and turned around. 'You startled me.' he hissed.

Jade grimaced. 'Sorry. I just came to see if you were okay. You've been awfully reclusive lately.'

He turned around to face his computer screen. Jade sauntered closer to him and stood by his chair. 'I've just been thinking about the others. This past week I just can't stop asking myself: "What are they doing now?" "Do they still think about us?" "Will we have changed so much that we wouldn't remember each other anymore?"' John explained. 'It's those kinds of questions, Jade. The last time we even saw or heard from them was when we just became teenagers, and I've learned enough from school and in movies that people can change dramatically, given enough time. We're all fifteen years old now, so they might not be the same people we once knew.'

Jade pondered what he said, twirling a bit of her hair between her fingers. She knew what John said was quite realistic and may very well be the case, but another part of her had faith in the others. Her friends wouldn't forget them just like that; they had gone through so much together, it would be nigh impossible to forget who was involved in those events.

'Well… all I can think of to say is that you shouldn't worry yourself with things you don't even know are true or not.' said Jade. She placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. 'Besides, try to have a little faith in them. I'm sure there are days where they ask the exact same questions you have now.'

John bit his lip subtly. 'It just gets harder thinking that way every day.' he lamented. 'I don't know what to think anymore, Jade… all I know is that I can't take this much longer. I miss them.'

'… I know John.' Jade replied. She bent down and wrapped her arms around him consolingly. He returned the gesture. 'I miss them all as much as you do. Dave, Rose, Kanaya, Terezi… Karkat…' Her voice began to waver as she went on. 'I want us all to be together.'

Although he couldn't actually see it, John could tell she was about ready to bawl. He stood up so she didn't have to bend over and held his sister close. For about fifteen minutes, he listened to Jade sob quietly into his shoulder without saying a word.

John started to recall all the conversations he had with his friends, even before this all happened. Back during the life he once had. How he'd goof off with Dave and mess with Rose and put up with all the trolls before he even knew who they really were. How he'd spend time with his dad watching their favourite Nick Cage movies.

He began to shed a couple of tears himself.

'… John?'

'Yeah, Jade?'

She pushed herself back a bit, keeping only her hands on his shoulders. '… I'm sorry.' she apologized.

John blinked, somewhat out of confusion. 'What for?' he wondered.

Jade wiped her eyes and strained to put on a smile. 'You're the one consoling me when it should be the other way around.' she replied, trying to force a laugh.

John lifted one corner of his mouth and shrugged. 'It's no big deal, really. I know I shouldn't be acting so depressed, but… it just hurts. I want this all to be over and see them all in the flesh so bad.'

'I understand, John. I know it's going to be hard to occupy ourselves in the meantime, but it's only one more year. We're two thirds of the way there.'

'True enough.' John concurred.

Jade then thought of something. 'Hey, I know how much you've been bugging me to watch that one movie with you-'

'Con Air?' John guessed, his face lighting up.

'Yeah, that one.' she said. 'Since it's your birthday in a few days, why don't we have a movie night to celebrate? I can try to get Davesprite and some consorts to come watch as well.'

'Sweet, let's do it! I can't wait to show you how great it is.' he said, his mood changing drastically. Jade put on a more genuine smile in response.

'Alright, I'll go get some preparations done. I'll be on the ship if you need me.' She twirled around and made her way out the door before John stopped her briefly.

'Jade?'

She turned to him for a minute. 'Yes?'

'… Thanks. For listening to me, I mean. I guess I needed someone to talk to.' he said bashfully.

'Hey, what are friends for?' she asked him. She proceeded to make her way back to the ship, leaving John by himself once more.

He then looked back at his computer. Pesterchum was still open and was notifying him that he had been idle for a while. He sat back down at the computer and closed the notice, staring at the chumroll once more. At all the names that have been inactive for almost two years now.

John closed the application and shut down his computer.


End file.
